Merlin! Je suis enceint!
by feagalaxia
Summary: Sirius est enceint. Remus est le père. Maaaais... c'est que Remus a fait sa vie pendant qu'il était dans le Voile! SBSS spoilers mineurs HBP. Slash. Forcement.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : **Harry Potter, ses personnages, etc. ne m'appartiennent pas, etc. Voila. Je ne tire pas profit, etc. non plus, d'ailleurs.

**WARNING :** ce fic contient du **slash**, donc, une relation entre deux hommes. Toute la fic porte sûr un **mpreg**, donc, un homme enceint. Il y a aussi des **spoilers** mineurs pour **HBP**. Et Remus est très **OOC**. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**Merlin ! Je suis enceint !**

**by**

**Fea Galaxia

* * *

**

**o**

**prologue**

**o**

**La grossesse masculine reste encore aujourd'hui un mystère. Comment est-il possible qu'un homme, qui ne possède certainement pas l'équipement nécessaire pour porter un enfant, tombe enceint ? La culture populaire a longtemps considéré l'Amour (avec un grand 'A') un facteur déterminant. Les astrologues, évidemment, signalent la position des astres comme l'élément détonateur de cet étrange phénomène, tout comme les Maîtres de Potions croient que l'exposition a de certaines vapeurs en soit a l'origine. Des études plus sérieuses, par contre, ont démontré que l'ingestion d'un sandwich au thon deux heures et sept minutes avant la pénétration donne lieu à une grossesse dans le 56 de cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous êtes entrain de lire ce livre, il n'est pas tellement question de comment vous en êtes arrivés à ce point sinon de comment survivre aux prochains douze mois.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

« Je t'aime, Remus » dit Sirius, ce blottissant contre le corps nu de son amant, regardant par-dessus son épaule le parfait alignement des astres. La journée avait été dure (il avait tenté de faire la potion tue-loup, tout seul, comme un grand) mais n'aurait pas pu avoir une fin plus parfaite. Ah ! L'amour…

«… Tu a un goût de thon… »

**oOoOoOoOo**

Trois jour plus tard, Sirius tombait à travers le Voile de la Mort, laissant derrière lui un amant effondré et un filleul dévasté par la douleur. Le Maître des Potions, par contre, en fut assez content.

Mais, la vie continue. Son amant trouva le confort dans les bras de sa nièce, son filleul trouva le confort dans les bras d'une rouquine et le Maître des Potions en fut profondément agacé.

Puis, la guerre commença. Son amant trouva le confort dans les bras du frère de la rouquine de son filleul, tandis que le filleul en question quittait sa rouquine pour le frère jumeau du nouvel amant de l'amant de son parrain. Le Maître des Potions devint le nouvel objectif de la rouquine, ce qui l'agaça profondément.

La guerre bâtit de plus fort. Son amant trouva le confort dans les bras de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose, tandis que son filleul vivait une torride passion secrète avec un blondinet (fils de la main droite du nouveau patron du Maître des Potions ou cousin de la nièce de Sirius, qui, vous vous en souvenez sûrement, fut amante de son amant). Le Maître des Potions, profondément agacé, entreprit de ressusciter son ancien patron.

Finalement, la guerre termina. Son amant se fit piquer son ancien professeur de Métamorphose par l'ancien patron du Maître des Potions, mais ils s'empressa de trouver le confort dans les bras de la première petite amie de son filleul. Son filleul partit vers une destination inconnue avec son blondinet, histoire de fuir la presse du cœur (dont faisait partie sa première petite amie, maintenant amante de l'amant de son parrain). Le Maître des Potions devint le nouvel objectif de la presse, ce qui l'agaça profondément.

La paix régna. La presse découvrit son amant, qui fut ravi de leur raconter ses exploits. Il devint riche et célèbre. Son filleul et son blondinet purent rentrer à la maison. Ils devinrent Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal et Maître des Potions respectivement. Le Maître des Potions dut prendre sa retraite anticipée, ce qui, vous vous en doutez, l'agaça profondément.

Bien sûr, Sirius Black, mort ou vivant, reste Sirius Black.

Il avait toujours eu un certain talent pour s'enfuir. Il s'était enfui de chez ses cousines lorsqu'il n'avait que trois ans. Ce ne dura pas longtemps, mais quand même, c'est précoce. Puis, il s'était enfuit de chez ses parents, et n'y revint que lorsqu'ils furent bien morts et enterrés. Il s'était aussi enfuit d'Azkaban et n'y était jamais revenu (ce qui démontre un certain améliorent dans sa technique). Franchement, son amant, son filleul et le Maître des Potions auraient du se douter que la mort ne le retiendrait pas pour toujours.

* * *

**Mmm... bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui...**

**Une petite review?**


	2. Decembre

**Disclaimer : **la même qu'au prologue.

**RAR : **j'essaye le bouton 'reply'… vous me direz si ça marche.

* * *

**Merlin! Je suis enceint!**

**by**

**Fea Galaxia

* * *

**

**o**

**Décembre**

**o**

**L'homme enceint ne peut pas vivre sa grossesse en solitaire. Le développement et maintient d'un utérus requiert un grand niveau de magie, qui sera obtint a travers la création d'un lien avec une seconde source de pouvoir, que ce soit un homme, une femme, ou une licorne. Cependant, l'homme enceint ayant tendance à être homosexuel, l'établissement du lien avec un autre mâle (de préférence le père de l'enfant) est l'occurrence la plus fréquente.**

**Une fois ce lien établi, il devient a effets pratiques, indestructible. Rien ne force l'homme, femme ou animal choisi a rester au près de lui, cependant, l'homme enceint est très têtu et suivra sa seconde source de pouvoir ou que celle-ci décide de se cacher pendant les douze mois à suivre.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire » dit Sirius, les larmes aux yeux « Remus, mon Remus, mon Moony, mon clair de lune… m'a trompé ! » Il fit une petite pause, histoire de faire passer le nœud dans sa gorge, et soudain reprit, d'un ton indigné « Oh, bien sûr : j'étais mort, il était vivant… mais, n'empêche : il aurait du m'attendre ! On s'aimait ! Les gens s'attendent, quand ils s'aiment ! Mais non, Loup-Loup ne pouvait pas m'attendre. Je tombe dans un rideau, je meurs, et lui qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il me remplace en moins de deux semaines ! Et par ma nièce, qui plus est ! Non, Albus, je ne vais pas retourner avec lui. J'ai ma dignité, moi ! »

« Bien sûr, mon garçon » répondit le directeur d'une voix somnolente.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius se serra un peu plus fort contre lui, ce qui provoqua un miaulement indigné de Minerva (qui avait du se transformer pour lui faire une place dans leur lit).

La chatte se posa sur son torse, fixant le jeune homme de son regard jaloux.

Sirius, qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider, soutint son regard. Longtemps. Puis, il réalisa qu'il était entrain de partager le lit de Dumbledore _et_ de McGonagall et quitta la pièce en courant.

En sortant, il vu Fawkes sur la table du directeur, picotant gracieusement dans le bol de bonbons au citron de son maître.

Il était gentil, Fawkes.

Et drôle.

Et puissant.

Sirius dirigea son plus charmant sourire vers l'oiseau, qui poussa un cri effrayé et disparut dans un tourbillon de feu.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Les semaines passèrent, et pour la première fois dans ses 164 années de vie, Albus ne savait quoi faire.

Le problème était évident : Sirius Black était enceint et cherchait sa deuxième source de pouvoir. Quand il s'en était rendu compte, Albus avait immédiatement contacté Lupin, qui était venu (accompagné de Chang), avait vu (Sirius se familiarisant avec un Scroutt à Pétard), et était parti en courrant (sous une pluie de malédictions lancées par son ex-amant). Depuis, Sirius s'était accroché tour à tour a tous les membres masculins de son professorat.

Ce fut d'abord Flitwick, qui du supporter trois jours en compagnie de l'Animagus avant que les instincts de celui-ci ne décident que ses meubles étaient trop petits pour pouvoir mener une vie confortable avec lui.

Après une demi-heure avec Rusard (qui, étant Cracmol, ne retint pas longtemps son intérêt), Sirius se scotcha aux Potter. Ceux-ci avaient passé dix jours à tenter de le convaincre qu'étant donné qu'ils étaient de la même famille ce n'était pas bien qu'il les choisisse comme source de pouvoir, mais la perspective était trop alléchante pour le petit fœtus, qui refusa catégoriquement de se chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Se ne fut que lorsque Draco menaça de quitter Harry et qu'il du consoler son filleul (dont les larmes firent pâlir le record de Mimi Geignarde) que Sirius se força de trouver une licorne à qui puiser sa magie.

Malheureusement, la licorne non plus ne voulut pas de lui, et le soir même Hagrid retrouva Sirius dans son lit. Les 24 heures que mit Madame Maxime à arriver à Poudlard pour le secourir furent un enfer pour le pauvre demi-géant, qui savait qu'il risquait de se faire plaquer par son très grand amour si il suivait le jeu de l'Animagus, mais était trop gentil pour être grossier avec lui. Le résultat, bien sûr, fut qu'Hagrid vint pleurer dans son bureau, suivi encore et toujours par la cause de son malheur, qui tentait en vain de le consoler.

Trois essais faillis plus tard, Albus décida d'enfermer Sirius dans une pièce avec 500 fées. Certes, ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, étant donné que la vie d'une fée dure trois mois dans le meilleur des cas, mais avec un peu de chance le fœtus ne remarquerait pas les changements dans la signature magique…

Si les calculs de Pompom étaient corrects (et Albus avait une confiance totale en l'Infirmière), ce soir même, Sirius atteindrait le premier mois et ne chercherait plus à changer sa deuxième source de pouvoir.

Plus que sept heures…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

C'est avec un profond agacement que l'ex-Maître des Potions descendit de sa calèche le soir de Noël. Il avait promis, à contrecœur, d'assister au Grand Banquet Annuel de Poudlard, auquel il aurait le soi-disant plaisir de revoir ses ex-compagnons de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il avait aussi promis, à bout de baguette, qu'il s'assoirait dans un coin à boire du Whisky de Feu, au lieu de se promener dans la salle en gâchant la soirée des autres avec ses commentaires '_com-plète-ment déplaces !' _. Et comme ces deux promesses avaient étés faites a Hermione Londubat, Severus n'aurait d'autre option que de les tenir.

Trois heures plus tard, il était effectivement assis dans un coin de la Grande Salle, à siruper sans envie dans son verre de Whisky de Feu. Occasionnellement, un Gryffondor égaré s'approchait à lui pour lui demander s'il s'amusait. Comme par exemple…

« Bonsoir Professeur ! » le salua Potter « Vous vous amusez ? »

grognement

« Nous avons un cadeau pour vous » ajouta l'imbécilique créature en faisant un geste à son Serpentard amadoué pour qu'il s'approche.

Snape lança un regard haineux à la honte des Malfoy, ce qui ne devrait pas vous surprendre : le petit Drakichou de son Harry l'avait d'abord forcé à tuer Dumbledore, lui faisant perdre et son travail, et son rôle d'espion. Puis, il était devenu lui-même espion pour l'Ordre et Maître des Potions.

Donc, je disais : Snape lui lança un regard haineux.

« Bonsoir Professeur… » dit timidement le blondinet, en souriant d'une façon qui aurait fait fondre le cœur de Mamie Londubat (oui, Severus avait une relation intense avec cette famille).

Snape regarda du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'Hermione était occupée, et répondit d'un faux sourire _très_ dangereux « Bonsoir monsieur Potter »

Le sourire de Draco prit une qualité nerveuse, et il lui donna un paquet enveloppé en vert et argent avant de déguerpir. Snape regarda Potter un moment avant de jeter son cadeau sans cérémonies dans le bol du ponch. Potter lui lança un regard sensé être haineux et partit consoler son choupinou.

Beurk. L'amour.

Donc, Snape était assis dans son coin, à siruper dans son verre de Whisky de Feu, lorsqu'une fée fit son apparition. À priori, ceci n'était pas un fait extraordinaire, étant donné qu'il passait la nuit de Noël à Poudlard et que Flitwick avait été en charge des décorations. Mais cette fée était particulièrement agaçante. Et on sait que notre cher ex-Maître des Potions avait une tolérance très basse à l'agacement.

La fée volait en cercles, parfois plus près de son nez, parfois plus près de son verre… puis, elle s'éloignait, pour revenir dix secondes plus tard avec plus d'énergie. Elle approchait son épaule, partait… Passait devant ses yeux…

Severus posa son verre, lentement. Une lueur carnassière vint illuminer son regard.

La fée passa près de ses genoux.

Severus leva les mains, lentement.

La fée remonta son vol en direction du sapin le plus proche, et Severus reprit son verre avec rage, tout en foudroyant du regard le sapin, qui poussa un cri d'effroi.

Il porta son verre aux lèvres et quelque chose se posa sur son nez.

Vous l'avez deviné : la fée.

Il la fixa de ses yeux louches et monta lentement sa main droite, tandis que le reste de son corps restait parfaitement immobile. Puis il frappa.

« AAAAARGH ! » hurla Severus. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui lui avait fait plus mal : avoir raté la fée, ou s'être donné une baffe.

Mouillé (puisqu'il s'était jeté son Whisky par-dessus en frappant), il se leva, colérique, et avança de pas ferme vers l'hideuse créature qui en ce moment se dirigeait vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Il la suivit dans les couloirs du château, mais la salopperie de bestiole était trop rapide pour lui. Désespéré, il sortit sa baguette et hurla : « AVADA KEDAVRA ! ».

La fée esquiva le jet de lumière verte et gloussa stupidement, tournant par le couloir de Métamorphose. Severus saisit sa chance. La fée était plus rapide, mais lui était plus intelligent, et qui plus est, connaissait le château comme sa poche. Tournant d'un geste brusque le casque d'une armure, il prit le raccourci vers le couloir des Enchantements.

La fée apparut dans le coin du couloir trois secondes plus tard. Severus, rapide et sinueux, se cacha derrière la statue de Hildegarde La Chauve. Il attendit eeet… « AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

La fée fit un petit rire coquet et vint se poser dans ses cheveux.

« AVADA KEDA… MERDE ! » hurla Severus, se rendant compte juste à temps que c'était sa propre tête qu'il visait.

Oubliant sa magie, Severus lâcha sa baguette et partit en courant derrière la fée, qui avait reprit le vol.

Une horloge sonna au loin, annonçant les douze coups de minuit.

La fée tourna un dernier coin, et se faufila par la serrure dans une salle de classe.

'DONG !'

Severus tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais c'était fermé à clef.

'DONG !'

D'un coup de pied violent, comme dans les films moldus de son enfance, Severus défonça la porte de chêne robuste…

'DONG !'

« Gertrude ! » il entendit crier quelqu'un, soulagé.

'DONG !'

Une partie de lui (la plus intelligente et perceptive, sans doute) lui hurla : 'Casse-toi !'

'DONG !'

Mais son instinct homicide, reconnaissant devant lui les deux êtres qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, le lui interdit.

'DONG !'

Il se retourna, fou de rage.

'DONG !'

L'image qui s'offrait devant lui le laissa sans parole un moment…

'DONG !'

…des centaines de fées virevoltaient allégrement dans la pièce…

'DONG !'

…et au milieu, visiblement ravi, le regard hébète, se tenait…

'DONG !'

« Black ! » hurla Severus, retrouvant ses esprits.

'DONG !'

« Severus ! » répondit celui-ci d'un grand sourire

'DONG !'

« Tu es venu ! »

* * *

**AN : pour ce qui se souviennent du ton de voix, la dernière réplique de Sirius est celle de Jasmine, dans 'Aladdin'**

**Bon, voilà. On est finalement mis en situation. Au prochain chapitre, les premières interactions Sirius/Severus… En attendant, une petite review ?**


	3. Janvier

**DISCLAIMER :** Severus ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est bien dommage. Le bon coté, c'est que Sirius ne m'appartient pas non plus et je n'ai pas à souffrir de sa grossesse !

* * *

**Merlin! Je suis enceint!**

**by**

**Fea Galaxia**

**o**

**Janvier**

**o**

**Le deuxième mois peut être quelque peu agaçant pour l'élu de l'homme enceint. En effet, l'utérus est encore en procès de développement, ce qui pousse l'homme enceint à être aussi près de lui que possible, mais qui requiert aussi une grande quantité d'estrogènes qui peuvent affecter son comportement.**

**Ne vous étonnez pas si votre partenaire, qui d'habitude est très masculin, se découvre une passion soudaine pour le rose et les câlins.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Black »

« Oui Severus ? » répondit Sirius, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

« Sors de mon lit » dit celui-ci de son ton le plus sec.

« Severus ! » fit Sirius lui donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule « Ne sois pas méchant ! »

Severus mit les yeux au ciel et se leva, décidant que le divan serait bien plus confortable (et dépourvu de Black). Black, qui se leva derrière lui. Severus fit un pas en avant, aussitôt imité par l'abominable homme enceint. Un autre, même résultat.

« Ou vas-tu ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix curieuse.

« Toilette » grogna Severus.

« Oh ! » dit Sirius, l'air content « Ça tombe bien, ça fait des _heures_ que je dois y aller ! On va ensemble ? James et moi sommes allés aux toilettes ensemble, une fois. On voulait découvrir pourquoi les filles font ça… C'est resté un mystère, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi tu crois qu'elles le font ? On a essayé, on peut pas s'y asseoir à deux ! »

Severus donna un nouveau pas vers la porte, espérant que Black serait trop occupé à blablater pour s'en rendre compte, mais celui-ci le suivit automatiquement. Pire encore, _il s'accrocha à son bras._

« Lâche-moi, Black ! » hurla Severus.

« Severus ! » le gronda l'animagus en s'écartant un peu et le regardant d'un air vexé. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas faire des amis ! »

« Je ne veux pas d'amis ! » cria a nouveau Severus, poussant Black vers l'autre coté de la salle. Il commençait vraiment à désespérer « Je suis très bien, seul ! » Et avec ces mots, il quitta la chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, il décida que puisqu'il était là, autant aller à la salle de bain. Il se dirigea donc là-bas, en grognant toutes les potions qu'il voudrait bien tester sur l'animagus. Evidement, c'était surtout des poisons, bien qu'il y avait aussi quelques calmants et breuvages de lucidité.

Tu ne feras pas d'amis, tu ne feras pas d'amis… Non mais, franchement, est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'en vouloir, des amis ? Il se regarda dans la glace (oui, il était arrivé jusqu'à la salle de bain. C'est qu'un couloir, c'est pas si long !). Non, définitivement, il avait l'air d'un être solitaire. Il y avait mis beaucoup de travail ! Franchement !

Il se plaça face à la toilette et sortit son membre brusquement. (Ay-eee, il pensa). Non, mais. Cet idiot de Black se présentait chez lui, sans invitation… Quoique, étant Black, il ne risquait pas d'être invité chez lui, donc, ce n'est pas comme si il aurait pu faire autrement…

Un deuxième jet d'eau jaunâtre joignit le sien dans sa descente vers… la mer. Et oui, c'est là que les moldus envoient leur pisse. Et après Albus prétendait qu'il les joigne à la plage. Non, mais !

Minute.

Severus leva la tête, lentement, et…

« Argh ! »

« Severus ! » le gronda Sirius « C'est pas bien d'éclabousser les gens ! »

« Sors de mon bain ! » hurla Severus, délaissant sa tache pour un autre moment au profit de pousser Black. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait vraiment besoin d'y aller, donc…

« Argh ! »

« Désolé ! » s'empressa de s'excuser Sirius, se retournant vers la toilette au même temps qu'il tentait de réparer les dégâts avec du papier « C'est que, une fois que je commence… »

« Sors de chez-moi ! » cria a nouveau le pauvre ex-Maître des Potions, dont la colère commençait a céder sa place à la frustration « Sors de ma vie ! »

« Voyons, Severus, c'était un accident ! Ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! »

«Sors de chez-moi, je dis ! » répéta Severus, désespéré. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius secoua la tête avec tristesse, le prit par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à leur lit. Parce que s'était le _leur_. Severus ne protesta même pas.

Bien. Il commençait a comprendre.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Deux semaines plus tard…**

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Hermione en rentrant dans la pièce « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à la maison ? »

« Non ! » répondit-il d'un sourire ravi « Je suis venu aider Severus dans sa boutique ! Le pauvre homme fait fuir les clients, je suis sur que tout ira mieux maintenant ! »

Hermione, qui avait intérêt a ce que la boutique de potions de l'ex-Maître des Potions fonctionne bien (puisque 'Ex-Maître des Potions SL' était le principal client de 'Londubat Herbes et Coquillages'), fut ravie d'entendre la nouvelle.

Bien sûr, elle s'était inquiétée en découvrant que Sirius avait choisi Severus, de tous les hommes de la Terre, comme deuxième source de pouvoir, mais, vu avec de la perspective… c'était vrai que Severus effrayait la clientèle. Si Sirius décidait que c'était son rôle de se mettre aux ventes, et bien… Elle ne pouvait qu'applaudir !

« Et… ça va bien ? » elle lui demanda avec prudence.

« Oui ! Severus est un peu grognon mais il a un bon cœur, au fond. Quand on cherche. Minutieusement. Je ne suis pas sur de l'avoir trouvé, mais… On est très heureux ! » il dit d'un grand sourire.

« Oh. » dit Hermione. « Et Severus, il prend ça comment ? »

« Oh ! Tu le connais ! » rit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel « Il grogne, il crie, il menace de se suicider, mais, ce n'est pas sérieux. »

« Severus ! » hurla Hermione, alarmée.

« Quoi ? » il l'entendit grogner du sous-sol de la boutique.

« Rien ! Tu ne vas rien faire que je n'approuverais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » prevint-elle.

« Ça dépend ! »

« Tu ne vas pas te suicider, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Moi, non ! Mais je vais peut-être tuer quelqu'un ! »

Devant elle, Sirius rit doucement.

« Voyons, Sevvy-chou ! » dit-il « Tu ne le penses pas ! »

« Si ! »

« Il ne le pense pas » dit l'animagus confidentiellement a Hermione avec un sourire ravissant.

« Bon… » dit la jeune femme, pensant qu'il vaudrait mieux changer de sujet « Est-ce que Severus t'a donné la liste des ingrédients dont il a besoin ? »

« Oh ! Oui ! » dit Sirius, les yeux brillants « Mais attends, elle n'est pas finie ! Je dois encore ajouter quelques choses… Voyons… » il sortit la liste de derrière la caisse, en expliquant « Je suis entrain de re-décorer. Au moins, j'essaye. Cet endroit est trop sombre, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas, je trouve que ça fait… 'Snape' » elle répondit d'un air douteux.

« Aaah ! » dit l'Animagus d'un ton entendu « Mais c'est Sirius et Snape, maintenant ! Et j'avais pensé que des rideaux… mais bon, tu ne vends pas de rideaux, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… J'avais pensé a des rideaux, noirs, ça fait Sevvy, mais avec des étoiles scintillantes, pour 'Sirius'. Qu'est-ce que tu trouves ? »

« Parfait » fit la partie 'noir' des rideaux en apparaissant à la porte qui donnait au sous-sol « Une excellente métaphore de nos vies. 'L'invasion de l'espace de Severus'. Dans des rideaux que je ne veux pas. »

Sirius soupira en voyant sa grande idée rejetée, et proposa « Rose, alors ? »

« Va pour le noir » répondit Snape, en palissant.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas de quelque chose que tu ne veux pas ! » fit Sirius les larmes aux yeux. « Pas de rideaux ! »

« T'as fini de jouer les drama-queen ? »

« Non ! »

« Je retourne dans mes cachots »

« Sous-sol »

« Comme tu veux. »

Severus partit.

Sirius sembla réfléchir un instant, puis soudain recommença « Bon, il a dit comme je veux, donc : des rideaux noirs étoilés. Tu as des coquillages parfumés ? »

Hermione l'écouta parler jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne, puis s'excusa en disant que c'était l'heure de préparer le dîner, même si c'était toujours Mamie Londubat qui le préparait.

Pauvre Severus !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Encore une semaine plus tard…**

« Sevvy-chou ! À table ! »

Severus entra dans la salle à manger en se frottant le pont du nez, se répétant 'plus que dix mois, une semaine, et un jour'… Puis, s'écria « Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ! »

« Sushi! » dit Sirius, fier de lui.

Depuis que ce satané chien avait entrepris d'apprendre à cuisiner, Severus ne pouvait jamais être sur de ce qu'il était entrain d'avaler. C'était quoi le sushi ? Animal ou végétal ? Mexicain ou chinois ? _Moldu_, sans doute.

Il prit place à table, en regardant de travers pour énième fois la nappe couleur lavande qu'il avait payé de sa poche, et écarta les pétales de rose que Sirius avait éparpillé un peu partout autour des chandelles en cristal qu'il lui avait imposé une semaine auparavant.

Severus essayait de marcher les yeux fermés ces derniers temps, les couleurs pastel lui donnaient mal au cœur et son appartement en était plein.

Il se demanda encore une fois comment il en était arrivé a ce point là, mais n'eut pas le temps de se répondre, trop occupé a cracher son dîner.

« C'est quoi ça ! » il hurla, même si il savait que les cris n'avaient aucun effet sur l'animagus.

« Du sushi Severus ! Du poisson cru ! »

Reposant sa fourchette, Severus se demanda comment il allait faire pour survivre les prochains dix mois sans manger.

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est aussi con que d'habitude ! Le prochain chapitre (février) sera posté… beh, en février.**

**Une petite review ?**


	4. Février

**DISCLAIMER : **Severus et Sirius appartiennent a JKR, bien que, à mon avis, elle n'en tire pas tout le profit qu'elle pourrait…

* * *

**Merlin ! Je suis enceint !**

**by**

**Fea Galaxia

* * *

**

_Un grand merci à Zaza, ma beta. Ce chapitre est pour toi, évidemment ! (je crois que ça saute aux yeux :P)

* * *

_

**o**

**Février**

**o**

**Le troisième mois se révèle souvent le plus traumatisant pour l'homme enceint. En effet, l'avalanche d'hormones à laquelle il a été soumis depuis le début de sa grossesse commencera finalement à se manifester physiquement. Ces manifestations peuvent être très variées, dépendant de l'acceptation du corps de l'homme. Il y a même eu des cas de modification complète du genre !**

**En bref : plus l'homme enceint développera d'attributs féminins, mieux il se portera pendant sa grossesse. Et, s'il pousse des seins à votre partenaire, n'ayez pas peur, ils disparaîtront au bout de neuf mois !**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus se retourna dans son lit et visa le plafond d'un regard noir. Sirius se retourna lui aussi et lui imposa sa tête au creux de son épaule, en ronflant paisiblement. Severus se dit alors que sa position originale, bien qu'inconfortable, du moins ne laissait pas la bouche de Sirius si près de son oreille et entreprit de la retrouver.

Depuis que ce maudit chien avait envahi sa vie privée, il avait du mal à dormir.

Pas à cause des ronflements, non ! Ayant formé équipe avec Hagrid et surtout avec Fleur Delacour pendant la guerre, il en faudrait bien plus pour l'empêcher de dormir ! (essayez de dormir dans la même pièce qu'une demi-velane qui n'a pas vu son âme sœur pendant trois mois, vous verrez, c'est distrait!).

Non. Le problème n'était pas là. Le problème, c'était qu'avec Sirius Black dans son lit, il ne pouvait pas sortir son Roger ! Roger, son nounours bleu qui l'avait toujours accompagné depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre des Ténèbres il y a tant d'années ! Certes, il avait trahi l'Ordre en question depuis, mais c'était tout de même un cadeau personnel du Lord Noir, il y tenait !

Il soupira, en essayant d'ignorer les mains câlines qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin vers son torse. Roger lui manquait. Il avait pris l'habitude de serrer le nounours contre lui quand il dormait, et maintenant il ne pouvait pas dormir saaaaaa…….. L'avait-il rêvé ou est-ce que Black venait de lui pincer un mamelon ?

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut son corps et il rejeta la main de l'animagus en arrière.

Mais la main revint.

Il la rejeta.

Elle revint.

Il la rejeta.

Elle ne revint pas. Victoire !

La main se posa sur sa hanche et commença une lente descente vers ce qui devait rester coûte que coûte un Territoire Interdit. En optant pour une minimalisation des dégâts, Severus prit la main dans la sienne et les entrelaça sur son torse.

C'est alors que l'inspiration le frappa. Se retournant à toute vitesse avant que la voix de la raison ne se fasse entendre, il prit la tête de l'animagus entre ses bras et le blottit contre lui. Ce n'était pas Roger, certes, mais pour les prochains neuf mois ça pourrait faire l'affaire…

Et puis, son torse servait de sourdine.

Satisfait, Severus Snape ferma les yeux et s'endormit plus vite qu'on ne dit 'chaudron'.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Quand Sirius se réveilla, il avait mal à la nuque, ce qui n'affecta pas du tout sa bonne humeur. Depuis presque deux semaines, Severus avait commencé à lui montrer son affection en le serrant contre lui pendant son sommeil, et même s'il ne serrait que sa tête, qu'il se réveillait toujours avec le nez écrasé et ayant failli être étouffé à seize reprises, Sirius ne pouvait que se réjouir du sain développement de leur relation.

_« Tiens, encore un poil !_ » se dit-il, un peu inquiet.

Il se redressa autant que le lui permettait l'étreinte de Severus pour observer son torse. La chemise de nuit (noire, évidemment) était parsemée de poils, ce qui était étrange. Peut-être qu'après trois mois à porter toujours la même chemise elle était devenu si fine que les poils passaient à travers ?

Il avait tenté de convaincre l'ex-Maître des Potions d'enfiler le mignon pyjama à chaudrons qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant leur chambre, mais il avait refusé catégoriquement. Vu son rejet pour le pauvre pyjama, il avait proposé de l'offrir à Draco, puisqu'il était lui aussi Maître des Potions et qu'un si joli pyjama ne devrait pas se laisser perdre au fond d'un tiroir, mais Severus ne voulut rien entendre. Apparemment, Dumbledore lui avait offert ce pyjama lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix, et il y tenait beaucoup.

En ôtant encore un poil du torse de Severus, Sirius fit le vœu qu'un jour, il verrait son Maître des Potions vêtu de son pyjama à chaudrons.

Et avec son nounours bleu.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Severus regarda son chaudron, consterné.

Il avait foiré sa potion. Pour la troisième fois cette semaine.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Il était un Maître des Potions, tout de même ! Probablement le meilleur depuis Flamel, qu'importent les divagations de l'idiot de Slughorn ! Et pourquoi pensait-il toujours à Slughorn quand il foirait une potion ? Serait-ce possible qu'il soit masochiste et ne s'en soit pas rendu compte après tant d'années ?

Limace dégoûtante, toujours dégoulinant sa bave sur les moins doués ! Evans n'avait aucun talent ! Aucun ! Et elle emportait toujours le mérite pour leurs potions ! Stupide Gryffondor ! Et TRICHEUSE !

« Seee-veeeeeeeeee-ruuuuuuuuuuus ! » entendit-il appeler l'autre stupide Gryffondor qui empoisonnait sa vie.

« QUOI ? » hurla-t-il en réponse. Il avait appris depuis longtemps déjà qu'avec Black le silence n'était pas une option. Impossible de l'ignorer.

Stupide Gryffondor.

« Ouh-là ! » s'exclama joyeusement Sirius en apparaissant dans les escaliers « On est grognon aujourd'hui ! On a besoin d'un câlin ? »

Sans attendre réponse, l'animagus vint se serrer contre son dos.

« BLACK ! »

Sirius gloussa, mais eut tout de même la bonne volonté de le lâcher.

« Severus… » commença-t-il en repérant le chaudron et regardant son contenu d'un air interloqué « Cette potion ne devrait-elle pas être verte ? »

Severus grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Alors pourquoi est-elle rouge ? »

Encore un grognement.

« Je vais arranger ça ! » annonça soudain l'animagus en retroussant ses manches.

« NON ! » hurla Severus.

Mais c'était trop tard. Rien qu'en passant sa main par-dessus le chaudron, la potion devint d'un rouge plus intense.

« Je ne comprends pas… Mais je n'ai rien fait encore ! »

Mais Severus, lui, avait compris. Il avait compris en voyant tomber la fine pluie de poils qui était tombée des bras de Sirius quand il avait retroussé ses manches.

Ce maudit chien avait foiré sa potion.

« HORS DE MES CACHOTS ! »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Severus ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Severus ! »

« Quoi ? »

« SEVERUS ! »

« QUOI ? »

Severus ferma impatiemment son livre et s'apprêta à l'arrivée imminente du cabot. En effet, une fois sûr d'avoir l'attention de l'ex-Maître des Potions, celui-ci daigna enfin sortir de la salle de bains pour venir le retrouver. Il l'entendit claquer la porte, bondir tout le long du couloir, et finalement, Sirius fit son entrée triomphale.

En caleçon.

« Severus ! » dit l'animagus, visiblement agité. « J'ai mué ! »

« Est-ce une raison pour m'imposer cette vision horripilante ? » demanda Severus d'une voix basse.

« Bien sur ! Sinon tu ne peux pas voir ! Regarde ! » répondit Sirius, lui plantant un bras sous le nez. « J'ai perdu tous mes poils noirs ! Maintenant ils sont clairs ! Et dans mes jambes aussi, regarde ! »

Mis face à face avec une jambe poilue, Severus ne put s'empêcher de commenter : « Ils sont noirs. »

« Mais ce ne sont pas mes poils ! » cria Sirius, au bord de l'hystérie. « Et mon torse ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis imberbe ! Ça fait trois jours que je ne me rase pas ! Et pas un poil ! »

« Je vais appeler Hermione. » annonça Severus, se relevant.

« Je veux mes poils ! »

« La Petite Maison Dans La Prairie ! » cria Severus, lançant la poudre de cheminette.

« MA PEAU ! » hurla Sirius, terrifié. « Ma peau, Severus ! Touche ! Elle est moite ! Souple ! »

Severus reprit sa main juste à temps et évita que l'animagus ne le force à toucher son ventre. Beurk !

« Severus ? » appela la voix de Neville, dont la tête venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée. « Pourquoi Sirius est-il nu ? »

« Mes poils ! »

« Il a perdu ses poils .» dit Severus froidement.

« Ah. Je peux vous aider ? »

« Mes poils ! »

« Oui. »

« Ah. Comment ? »

« MES POILS ! »

« Tu as de la cire à épiler ? »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH ! »

Severus prit un plaisir sadique ce soir là à en finir avec les poils qui étaient restés dans les jambes de Sirius. Ou mué. Qu'importe. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Surtout lorsque la prévision fait souffrir Black.

« AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH ! »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Severus, je ne peux pas dormir. »

« M'en fiche. »

« Je suis trop doux. »

Severus prit la tête de Sirius entre ses bras et l'écrasa contre son torse. Ah, la sourdine ! Quelle découverte !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Severus »

« Mmmmh ? » dit celui-ci se blottissant contre son oreiller. Que voulait encore cet imbécile ? Ne voyait-t-il pas qu'il essayait de dormir ? Dimanche grasse matinée, ils s'étaient pourtant mis d'accord sur ce point !

« Severus. » répéta l'imbécile d'une voix alarmée « Severus : j'ai un trou. »

« Ben maaaaaangeeeee » répondit ce brave ex-Maître des Potions en roulant pour viser de ses yeux endormis la misérable créature.

« Non, Severus, j'ai un _trou_ » insista Sirius « REGARDE ! »

Severus fut conscient qu'une ombre avançait vers lui. Une ombre qui, étant donné les bonds sur le lit, ne pouvait être que le foutu chien. Ce ne fut que lorsque tout ce qui restait de viril en Sirius lui tomba dans l'œil qu'il se rendit compte que l'animagus était _nu _au dessus de sa tête.

« AAAAAAAAARGHHHHH ! » hurla-t-il, se levant d'un coup et mettant autant de distance que possible entre lui et ce… ce…

« Mais regarde ! »

« JE SUIS AVEUGLE ! »

« Tu ne verras rien les yeux fermés ! Regarde ! »

« JE SUIS AVEUGLE ! »

« Severus ! J'AI UN TROU ! »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Severus… »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas que mes hanches sont un peu bizarres ? »

« Non. »

« Severus… »

Severus reposa son livre à contrecœur et leva son regard, se disant que, quoi que ce soit, ce ne pourrait pas être pire que le jour où Sirius le poursuivit dans tout l'appartement, nu comme un ver, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de regarder son 'trou'.

Non, effectivement, cette fois-ci il avait eu la décence de ne pas se déshabiller avant d'aller le voir. Il était en progrès.

Se disant qu'il ne gagnerait rien à l'ignorer, Severus observa les hanches de Sirius, minutieusement, mais pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Je ne vois pas la différence. » l'informa-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Vraiment ? »

Severus acquiesça, se demandant où voulait en venir l'animagus.

« Alors… Ça n'existe pas, 'la chute des hanches', ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Pas que je sache, non. » répondit Severus, qui commençait sérieusement à… et bien oui, à être agacé. Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

« T'es sûr ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Alors… Tu ne les trouves pas bizarres ? »

« Non, Black » fit Severus, levant les yeux au ciel « Tes hanches sont parfaitement normales. »

« Bon… » répondit Sirius, pas très rassuré. Il fit demi tour et quitta la pièce.

En le voyant partir, Severus se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il le maintienne à l'écart d'Hermione pendant quelques mois. La femelle Londubat n'apprécierait probablement pas de découvrir que Black avait une façon de marcher bien plus féminine que la sienne.

* * *

**Voilà pour la 'transformation' de Sirius… Je crois que je n'ai pas trop forcé avec. Il y a le trou et les hanches, évidemment (il faut bien qu'il accouche), et puis, comme effets secondaires les poils, et, même si Severus ne l'a pas remarque, ses épaules ont légèrement rétréci. Pour la façon de marcher, je crains que les hormones n'en aient pas tout le mérite…**

**Je suis toute contente parce que j'ai réussi à poster en février ! Oui, bon, le 24, mais février, quoi… Le prochain chapitre sera en mars, évidemment :P En attendant, une petite review ?**


End file.
